Flower of Hell
by Warrior Nun
Summary: The Feared Lord of the Dead...The Spring Deity...two different gods who were destined to join in union within the darkness. Bad summary, sorry Aizen/Ichi
1. Chapter 1

After reading the latest chapters of the Bleach manga that concerns about Aizen's interactions with Ichigo, I just had to write this story…with one of my favorite Greek mythology myths, Hades and Persephone. I just thought the roles might suit Aizen and Ichigo, nuff said. Well, there are some symbolic dualities and such, but you might find that out in the story.

Maybe…still thinking about it.

Other godly roles of the Greek Myth-universe will be filled in by the familiar cast of Bleach in later chapters, mainly based on either personality and/or whatever distinguishing ability that he/she have, until then…enjoy!

Pairing: Aizen (Sousuke)/Ichigo, possible one-sided seme/Ichigo, and possible one-sided female-harem/Aizen

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Bleach and the Greek Mythology respectively. They both belong to their respective creators.

Special thanks to my friend and beta, Eva. Thank you for being with me my friend

**Warning: This fanfiction may contain material that may be inappropriate to viewers that are below 18 and above. The following are boy-on-boy action, possible case of OOC, violence, innuendo, usage of alcohol and/or tobacco, strong language, and things of that nature and/or considered taboo. If you do not like this…please leave and try to find some other story or play with a ball of yarn.**

_Come, let's forget the future_

_That is becoming smeared with blood again._

_If a warm wind curls into a spiral,_

_That is probably a sign._

_Escape, escape,_

_From this sorrowful fate._

_You are not a __**flower of hell**__._

_In that kind of place…_

_Don't bloom there, don't bloom there_

_Don't let them ensnare you._

_Shards of time fly by without a sound._

English translation of Naraku no Hana (Flower of Hell), Shimamiya Eiko

Chapter 1: Black Sheep and White Lamb

He was sitting at his throne again in a favored position of casually resting his cheek on his fist as usual; along doing one of his favorite activities...if he ever had one that is. An image of a young man making a flower wreath was shown in what looked like some sort of observation orb floating in the middle of a dark throne room; the only sources of light were black candles that were placed around, creating an eerie glow along the walls. The young man was dressed in a loose and simple outfit of a tunic, but it did nothing to hide the fact of how lithe his body was. He had probably done some running or whatever athletic pastime that mortals done occasionally these days. He also sported the most shocking orange hair, which reaches almost to his mid-back, uncommon among men, and he's not just talking about the hair color.

But he's not just some ordinary young man...oh, no...

The young man that the Dark Lord of the Underworld admires is a god...just like him.

Only thing that sets him apart that he not only dwelled upon the surface of the Mortal World, but he also mingled among the crowd that made him feel like the black sheep among the pure white flock before the eyes of the Shepard.

And a black sheep he is.

Either way, Aizen Sousuke couldn't help but smirk at the image of the object of his affection.

"It had been only eons ago, and yet he's still beautiful as ever..."

_My Ichigo..._

"Huh?"

Ichigo looked up from his flower picking before looking around at the field. All he found nothing but a grassy plane and a patch of flowers or two.

"What was that?" he said to himself before feeling a playful tap on the head.

"Hey, Mama's boy, what are ya looking at?" a female voice asked him playfully, before feeling his already messy mop being ruffled.

Ichigo tried his best not to pout but instead placed on a usual scowl before turning to his childhood friend, who was grinning ear-to-ear. Her hair was short and spiky, and she possessed a lean athletic build underneath the cream chiton, which only stops by her knees. Plain brown leather wristbands adorned her wrists and wore only plain sandals of the same material.

"How many times do I have to say this, Tatsuki?" he growled, batting way the annoying appendage from his head. "Don't call me that, ya damn Amazon!"

The tomboy mortal couldn't help but grin at the usual response from the deity. Whoever thought that she could tease a god and get away with it? Well, that maybe true in Ichigo's case, but with the others…that is a different story. _Way_ different…she knew how sensitive the ego that a deity has, may he or she be benign or otherwise.

"Come on, Ichigo, you know that I was just playing with ya." She told him, before ruffling his hair again, but this time more gently. "But seriously, what are you looking at? Aside from finding more flowers to add on to your little project over there."

The orange-haired god shrugged as he picked out a daisy before adding it to the wreath.

"I'm not really sure," he admitted, sounding doubtful. "But lately, I've been feeling like I'm being watched or something…" then Ichigo turned to his childhood friend. "Do you think it's just my imagination?"

Tatsuki just shrugged in response, showing that she doesn't know the answer to that. But truth be told, she's just a mere mortal. A mere human, she doesn't have one of those sixth sense or whatever powers the gods have possessed. However, just because they're a higher beings…doesn't mean, they're not as human as them. At least, that is what Tatsuki believes.

"Maybe, maybe not…" She said. Then a sly smirk grew on her face. "But then again, who wouldn't stalk the most beautiful god since the birth of Aphrodite herself?"

She was half-expecting Ichigo tossing the wreath and leaping at her, just like back in their days as children. (Though most of the time, Tatsuki won the fight, and have Ichigo bawling his eyes out to his mother). But Tatsuki didn't expect was Ichigo calmly picks another flower before looking over her shoulder.

"Who is that crazy woman grabbing Orihime's tits?" the way he asked that question was almost casual.

"What…?"

Hearing that made Tatsuki whip her head over to where Ichigo was looking. There not too far from them, is a crimson haired woman fondling another from behind. The latter was also possess orange hair like Ichigo, but in a duller shade, and also, surprisingly very well-endowed for someone so young. The woman who was groping her snuck one of her hands into an opening of her robes, causing the other to gasp in surprise.

That was enough for Tatsuki to seethe in rage and jealousy.

"HEY, CHIZURU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, SHE'S MINE!"

Before Ichigo could even blink, the Amazon girl took off and actually between Chizuru and Orihime. Ichigo winced when Tatsuki performed a perfect roundhouse kick to the poor woman's side, keeping the busty girl behind her for protection. The dark-haired girl shot the latter a glare as she took a defensive stance.

"How many times do I have to tell you, ya nymphomaniac?" she threatened. "Leave her alone, or else you'll be kissing my fist!"

The orange-haired deity sighed before went back to his project as Chizuru shouted out something about "love knew no boundaries" or "It's natural to love another girl, even if she is taken! That's Artemis' code!" Either way, it has always been like this when he first met them. Just another day…another set antics that the follower of the moon hunter deity would do to infuriate the amazon while fondling the poor nymph. But occasionally, just mingling among the nymphs and listening to their girlish chatter about the unfortunate man that they have a crush on, may it be human or deity.

Though, he had to admit, it was strange for a god (and a male one), would be hanging around only nymphs (and occasionally mortal girls, such as Tatsuki) and not men around his age. (Including indulge himself with making flower chains or wreaths). In fact, they're the only company he had since he was small. Sure there were his younger sisters and mother, but he also socializes with his father. (Who for some odd reason has the tendency to attack him unexpectedly)…however, he's one of the very few male figures that Ichigo accompanies himself with.

It was not just that, whenever a relative from Mount Olympus comes over to visit, it would be either one of his aunts or one of his many cousins (and possibly countless half-siblings that he didn't know of). Not even one god. That and he haven't even set foot on that mountain before. It was almost as if his mother was trying to hide him from the other gods or something. But whatever the reason, he hoped it was a good one. It is quite understandable since he used to be a cry baby when he was small in deity years. (In human years, Ichigo could have been around 10 or something). However that was before Tatsuki introduced him to the art of self-defense.

But that wasn't what he was concerned about. Ichigo felt like there was something, or some_one_, was watching him, whether he is alone or not. Yet at the same time, no one was there. It really scared him, even though he didn't want to admit it; not even to himself.

Besides, he didn't want to worry his family about it…not even to his mother.

_Maybe it's just my imagination…_he thought to himself as he continues to place some finishing touches on the flower wreath.

If only it was his just his imagination.

Criticism and reviews are very much welcomed; any forms of flames and other verbal slurs will be used as emergency heaters and/or roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. Or baking cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

There are certain Greek mythological figures that will be appearing in this story as themselves; their personalities will be based on their original appearances. Sort of.

Still looking for a beta to look over my stories.

Chapter 2: The Blessed and the Damned

There is nothing in the universe that could bring a smile to his face than tormenting sinners in the Punishment Fields of Tartarus. Gin's trademark smirk stretched his lips as he watched the poor soul try to quench his thirst or satisfy his hunger to no avail. This is more enjoyable to watch since that fellow rolling a huge rock upon one of the Tartaran hills was getting old fast after a few centuries. He couldn't hold back a chuckle as the fruit-bearing branch once again animatedly pulled itself further out of the soul's reach, his twig-like legs trying their best to spring in some power to jump to grab at least one fruit. Not that much will do well for him though; same thing goes when he attempted to take a drink.

"Do you have something better to do, Gin?" he heard a feminine voice hissing behind him. To a carefully trained ear, it had an alto pitch.

The silver-haired man looked over his shoulder, not surprised to see the familiar guardian of the Tartarus' sinners slithering towards him. From the waist up, she is a beautiful brunette woman, the type that could turn the minds of mortal men into mere mush just by the sight of her. That is if she were once a mortal in one life. Waist down, however, is a snake-like trunk with a scorpion's stinger on the tip of her tail, as if a twisted version of a rattle snake. Reptilian claws replace her hands as black scales reached up to the pale forearms. Her yellow snake eyes glared dangerously down at the Underworld denizen, who kept the infernal smile on his face.

"Oh, c'mon, Campe," he spoke. "Ya know as well as I do that there's nothin' better ta do here than ta watch some poor unfortunate souls get their just desserts." Then he thought for a moment on the last part. "Well, at least here anyway…don't know about the Elysium Gardens and Asphodel Meadows, that is. Never once thought about visitin' there."

Campe narrowed her eyes as she raised her tail dangerously; deep violet venom was slowly beginning to drip.

She hissed out, "find somewhere else to mess around with or else you'll be hearing from Lord Aizen."

Gin raised his hands in a mock surrender, even though it might irritate her more. "Kay, 'kay, ya win…" As he stepped around her and head for the entrance, Gin looked over his shoulder to Campe, who in turn watched his every move. "But riddle me this, Ms. Jailor…why do ya switch loyalties from yer former boss to Aizen himself, hmm?"

The response came as a tail shot straight for his throat; the scorpion tip was mere inches away from his jugular vein. But he just stood there as if it was just nothing. And that it was all it was to his eyes. A disgusted snarl marred Campe's beautiful face as she glared down at him, irking her further when sensing no fear from him. That is if fear was ever in his vocabulary.

"Leave now, cretin," a warning was hissed out, her fangs were bared. "Otherwise I'll have you scrub the Titans' prison cells."

Gin's grin only grew wider as he stared up at the prison guard captain, delicately pushed away the stinger tip away with his long spidery finger (at the snake-like base of course). It took all willpower in the creature woman not to shudder in revulsion. How could someone like…_him_ enough to make a being like her fill with so much fear is beyond her comprehension.

"Now, now…I'm just makin' a small chit-chat, after all." He spoke. "Though I must be bold, that thought doesn't really sound pleasant." Then Gin bowed before her. "Have a pleasant day, ma'am…"

With those words spoken, he turned and head his way out of the Punishment fields, felt no need to look over to see the guardian glaring at his back. The smile once left his face as Gin whistle out a small tune while keeping his calm pace. It's just another day in the Underworld after all.

Ichigo hummed a small tune to himself as he walked upon the dirt road with a couple of daisy chains in hand. It was almost time for the girls get out of school, and it was a good thing that he made them small gifts after a long day of studying. After watching yet another session of Tatsuki beating the crap out of poor Chizuru for a while, he found out that he was almost late on picking up his younger sisters. As much as he would like to stick around, the last thing that Ichigo wanted to have the girls go home unattended.

That and it doesn't help that it was not safe in Greece these days. From what he heard that there are attacks on unaccompanied women by both mortals and supernatural alike; while it was not quite common for the latter (since the said victim rarely gain justice), attacks by mortals are what concerned Ichigo the most. And knowing that, the girls would be easy pickings even with Karin's infamous kicking ability; that was the last thing that he wanted to happen to them.

_Mom always protected me when I was a kid…_he mused to himself, taking in the scenery around him. _Now that I'm old enough…I can not only protect her but also the girls as well. _

Even though it seemed corny in his head, Ichigo could not help but feel blessed that he had them for family. Especially Goat Face, no matter how crazy he seemed.

While lost in his thoughts, Ichigo failed to notice that he wasn't alone on the dirt path. Three pairs of eyes hidden by the darkness of the shrub stared after his form; one of them made a bold move to quietly step out and made his way over to the orangnet. He was a rather large hulking figure that stood way overhead of the smaller teen.

Ichigo failed to notice the presence behind him, or when the latter reached his hand out to grab his shoulder…

Until next time…

Please leave a review and don't play with flames. They are dangerous! In the words of the famous Tobuscus, if you like this chapter, bless you. If you sneeze during this comment and/or chapter, bless you. Later! Colon Dee!


End file.
